1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotor systems, and more particularly to slip ring assemblies for rotor systems in rotorcraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotorcraft commonly employ rotor systems to generate lift and provide control for the aircraft during flight. Some rotor systems employ rotor assemblies with electrical devices fixed to rotary portions of the rotor assembly, such as to the rotor assembly hub and/or rotor blades. Examples of such electrical devices include sensors, heater mats for ice protection systems, and actuators for active vibration control systems. Such devices generally communicate with electrical components in the rotorcraft airframe, typically using electrical signals or electrical power conveyed between across an interface between a stationary component and a rotating component. Slip ring assemblies, for example, communicate electrical signals or power across such interfaces using a graphite brush and metal plate arrangement. As one rotates relative to the other, electrical current crosses the interface by flowing between the graphite brush and metal plate. Because the graphite brush typically touch the rotating metal plate, slip ring assemblies employing brushes typically employ a springs or similar devices to force the brush against the plate and can require periodic cleaning to remove particulate from the interface.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for communicating electrical signals and/or power between stationary and rotating components. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.